Noche fría
by starsinmymind
Summary: Beckett se siente un poco triste al recordar a su madre y sin imaginarlo recibe una llamada de Castle que después se vuelve una compañía. One-shot.


Las estrellas lucían en su máximo esplendor, ella las miraba como todas las noches desde la ventana de su sala, era relajante despejarse por un momento aunque no podía dejar de pensar en ese pequeño, aquel niño de sólo dos años que había perdido a sus padres en un accidente. La semana había sido dura, aún no podía creer cómo es que existían personas que no se tentaban el corazón con tal obtener riquezas.

Lo que la tranquilizaba era que por fin habían atrapado a la culpable de todo, esa mujer que había quitado los frenos del coche para matar a su hermano y a su cuñada y cobrar la herencia de sus padres, ahora estaba tras las rejas, sin duda pasaría mucho tiempo ahí.

Trató de despejar su mente pero le era imposible, le ponía triste la situación del niño. Aunque de alguna forma iba a estar muy bien cuidado por sus abuelos maternos nada iba a ser como antes para él, en algún momento sentiría la falta de sus padres y sería doloroso para el pequeño.

Estuvo un momento más pensando en el caso hasta que el sonido de su celular la interrumpió y la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Beckett -contestó con una voz débil.

-Hey... ¿cómo estás?... te vi un poco mal a la salida.

-Castle... -se sorprendió al escuchar su voz- estoy bien... -le mintió, seguía un poco triste por aquello que estaba pasando, le recordaba a su madre y eso la había hecho llorar.

-Te escucho diferente -afirmó él, sabía que algo pasaba y que también ella iba a negarlo.

-Sólo es cansancio.

-¿Segura? Podría ir a acompañarte un rato, si lo necesitas.

-No hace falta... ya te dije que estoy bien.

En esos momentos ella necesitaba estar con él, sentir la protección y el cuidado que él le daba para que no se sintiera insegura, pero no iba a decirle nada, le daba pena pedirle que fuera y estuviera con ella.

-Esta bien... en unos minutos estoy contigo -la sorprendió.

Beckett jamás imaginó que él le diría eso, creía que iba a despedirse y colgar, pero no lo hizo, sin duda la conocía perfectamente, sabía lo que necesitaba, necesitaba su presencia, su apoyo y lo más importante, lo necesitaba a él.

-Castle... no... -no pudo terminar de decirle, él había cortado la llamada.

Se sentó en el sofá pensando en todo lo que ocurría, extrañaba a su madre, le hacia tanta falta. Recordó esos momentos que pasaba con ella, la pista de patinaje, las compras, las conversaciones, todo lo que hacían juntas. Limpió unas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir y unos minutos mas tarde como él le había dicho, escuchó el timbre.

Trató de limpiarse los ojos, respiró hondo y después abrió.

-Hey -dijo Castle sorprendido al verla, estaba en pijama, llevaba un pantalón morado y una blusa blanca de manga larga pero eso no era lo que había llamado su atención, sino que miró sus ojos nublados, había estado llorando.

-Hey -respondió del mismo modo- te dije que no era necesario que vinieras -dijo y se hizo a un lado para que él pasara.

-Traje helado... -trató de defenderse y alzó ambas cejas.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que Castle hacía para alegrarla o sacarle una sonrisa eran cosas que apreciaba. Antes le habría resultado fastidiante pero ahora que lo conocía... le agradaba. Le agradaba su compañía, su apoyo incondicional, las tonterías que hacia para que todo fuera más fácil, le agradaba tenerlo a su lado, sin saberlo se había convertido en un amigo.

Castle se dirigió a la cocina y metió los botecitos de helado que había comprado en el congelador.

-Beckett... -la llamó y ella sólo alzó la mirada, aun estaba triste- No quiero verte así.

-No puedo evitar acordarme de mi madre.

-Es bueno que la sigas recordando, aunque físicamente ya no esté contigo, siempre estará viva... en tu corazón.

-Lo se, pero... me hace mucha falta.

-No dudes de que ella siempre está a tu lado... siempre que la necesites, ella estará escuchándote.

A Beckett le hacia bien escuchar esas palabras, él sabia como animarla, agradecía tanto por tenerlo aunque no se lo dijera. Castle era una de esas personas por las quien ella seguía adelante, era un gran apoyo. Todas las mañanas al verlo con su sonrisa, sus cafés, las bromas que hacia... esos pequeños detalles eran los que le daban fuerza para seguir adelante.

-¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy?

-Hasta ahora sólo había pensado en dormir -contestó ella recargándose en la encimera.

-¿Dormir?... Señorita Beckett, la noche aún es joven... ese aburrimiento de ir a la cama será reemplazado por un película... ¿qué le parece? -trataba de animarla un poco y por lo visto, estaba resultado.

-Mmm... -hizo como que pensaba, le resultaba divertido ver la cara de su compañero mientras esperaba la respuesta- No lo se...

-¿No lo se?... ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Sólo con una condición... el helado de chocolate debe ser mio.

-Ah no... eso no... no señorita... ese helado es para mi.

-¡No...! -dijo y corrió hacía el congelador para sacar el helado pero Castle no le permitió pasar, estiró su brazo impidiéndole avanzar y la sostuvo a la altura del estómago alejándola de ahí- ¡Castle!

-Oye... todos los helados son tuyos, los compré todos para ti.

-No podré comerlos todos, son muchos.

-Claro que lo harás.

-Sólo podré hacerlo si los comparto contigo.

-¿Me estás invitando a comer helado mientras vemos una película?

-Tú eres quien...

-¡Acepto!

Beckett rodó los ojos, sabia que a él le molestaba que hiciera eso, quería enfadarlo un poco. Ya que él había ido a su casa a cambiarle el animo, pensaba divertirse un poco.

-Beckett... -dijo entre dientes.

-¿Si? -preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-Sabes lo pienso sobre eso...

-¿Sobre qué? -se estaba divirtiendo.

-Eso de poner los ojos en blanco...

-Ay, Castle -dijo y lo volvió a hacer- No le hace daño a nadie -se fue al sofá- ¿Eliges tú la película, o la elijo yo?

-Elígela tú, yo iré por los helados.

Un rato mas tarde ambos se encontraban en el sofá frente al televisor, la película que había elegido Beckett estaba muy interesante, Castle estaba tan sumergido en la trama que ni siquiera había presenciado cuando Beckett se había levantado. Fue a tomar un poco de agua y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban demasiado frías por sostener el bote de helado todo el tiempo. Se acercó sigilosamente a Castle y cuando estuvo justo detrás de él, colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas lo que provocó que Castle se levantara de un salto y pegara un grito. Beckett no pudo aguantar y se hecho a reír incontrolablemente tras la reacción de él.

-¡Beckett! -le dijo un poco agitado.

-¿Qué? -seguía sin poder dejar de reír.

-Veo que quieres jugar...

-No... -trataba de no reír, pero le era inútil.

-Ven aquí... -le decía Castle haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

Beckett había escondido las manos en las mangas de su blusa mientras daba pasos hacia atrás. Negó con la cabeza y Castle fue caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-Sólo tenía curiosidad de ver que pasaba si lo hacía.

-Solo tenías curiosidad... -repitió él y ella asintió con su cabeza- Aaah, bueno... Y yo sólo tengo curiosidad de ver qué pasará si mis dedos bailan en tu cintura.

En ese momento Beckett dejó de reír, odiaba ser tan sensible ante las cosquillas, pero era raro ya que jamás nadie había podido hacerlo, sólo él, Castle. Él era el único con quien las sentía, Lanie e incluso su padre intentaron hacerla reír de esa forma pero no pudieron, nadie había podido hacerle cosquillas. Por otro lado, a Castle le encantaba ponerla nerviosa, era algo que ya traían desde hace varios días, él la ponía nerviosa, ella lo ponía nervioso, cada quien en su campo sabiendo jugar.

Beckett retrocedía cada vez más sin darse cuenta de que iba a tropezar con un pequeño escalón que había detrás, Castle la observó y cuando se percató de eso quiso avisarle pero ya era tarde, Beckett se tambaleó en señal de que lo había tocado y Castle corrió hasta ella para sostenerla del brazo pero por la inercia que llevaban ambos cayeron, no de la forma que esperaban, pero lo hicieron. Él había girado para cambiar lugares y caer primero, evitando que ella se golpeara.

Beckett soltó un pequeño gemido al caer sobre él, sus caras estaban muy cercas, sus narices casi se rozaban. Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, su corazón palpitaba rápido al igual que el de él, Castle la miraba sin poder hacer nada, se había golpeado fuerte en la espalda, le dolía, pero teniéndola a ella así, se olvidaba de todo. Beckett se levantó rápidamente sin decir nada y después lo ayudo a él.

-¿Te golpeaste fuerte? -preguntó ella al ver cómo él se sobaba la parte baja de la espalda.

-No, ya se me va a pasar...

Una tensión se había creado en ese lugar, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer. Ambos habían sentido algo estando el uno sobre el otro, pero ni ellos mismos lo iban reconocer. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y después Castle interrumpió.

-¿Seguimos viendo la película?

-Claro... -contestó sin mirarlo.

Se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá como si no hubiera pasado nada y a los pocos minutos los dos estaban riendo por una escena.

-¿Te das cuenta?... -dijo él, señalando el televisor con sus manos.

-Castle, sólo es un truco.

-Es magia.

-La magia no existe.

-¿Lo vas a arruinar todo otra vez con tu lógica?

-Mejor voy a tirar esto -dijo señalando los botecitos del helado que habían comido. Ya no quedaba ninguno.

Cuando regresó, Castle se levantó de golpe creyendo que ella iba a hacer lo mismo de hace un rato, pero Beckett sólo soltó una carcajada al verlo.

-¿Tan traumado quedaste? -preguntó ella riendo.

-Anda ya... siéntate y terminemos de ver la película.

Volvieron a sentarse en el sofá y cuando Beckett estuvo concentrada en la película, Castle aprovecho y pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta. Él también tenía las manos un poco frías así que iba a hacer lo mismo con ella. Poco a poco fue acercando la mano que tenía por detrás hasta tocar su mejilla. Ella se asustó y soltó un grito, pero después de eso, en lugar de saltar como lo había hecho él, se movió bruscamente hacía su izquierda para alejarse de lo que sea que había tocado su mejilla. Al hacer esto, quedó casi sobre Castle, miró su sonrisa burlona y ahí supo que fue él.

-Eres un tonto -le dijo y volvió a poner sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de su compañero.

-¡Aaaay!... Estás helada -la tomó por las muñecas y aparto las manos de su rostro.

Aquella lucha que traían no los iba a llevar a nada. Beckett seguía muy cerca de él y él sólo podía mirar sus labios.

-Castle... será mejor que te vayas -le dijo cuando pudo apreciar la intensidad en su mirada.

-No... me portaré bien...

-Castle...

-Aunque sea... deja que termine la película...

Maldición, ahora Beckett no sabía que hacer, él estaba haciendo esa tierna mirada de cachorro que la convencía en todo.

-No, ya te lo dije...

-Por favor -seguía con aquella cara, al parecer no tenía ganas de irse y ella tampoco quería que él se fuera, pero era lo mejor en este momento.

-Castleee... -cerró los ojos un momento- Termina la película y te vas... -por alguna razón seguían en la misma posición.

Cuando Castle liberó sus manos, ella se acomodó, pero esta vez se sentó un poco más cerca. Diez minutos más tarde él sintió la cabeza de de su compañera sobre su hombro, su respiración se entrecortó y sin hacer mucho movimiento volteó para mirarla, ella se había quedado dormida. Sonrió al mirarla así tan tranquila, siempre había imaginado con poder verla dormir, velar sus sueños. Se cercioró de que sus manos ya estuvieran tibias y acarició su rostro, ella pareció sentirlo pues se movió un poco y después se abrazó a él.

Se quedaron un momento mas ahí, pero después Castle pensó que estaría mejor en su cama, así que con mucho cuidado la levantó en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación. La recostó y la tapó con el edredón para que no tuviera frío. No sabía que hacer, no quería despertarla sólo para despedirse, pero tampoco sabía si quedarse o marcharse. La miró unos minutos más y después se acercó a ella, la miraba tan tranquila, parecía un ángel.

Por un momento pensó en besarla, pero si se despertaba ¿qué le iba a decir?. La observó detenidamente, ella estaba dormida, no sentiría nada, pensó. Se acercó con mucho cuidado y cuando estuvo tan cerca de rozar sus labios Beckett abrió los ojos pero él no pudo verla, Castle ya tenía sus ojos cerrados. Cerró la distancia que quedaba entre ambos y ella tuvo que sofocar un suspiro, él no podía enterarse de que estaba despierta. Cerró los ojos, sentía que su corazón iba salirse de su pecho y decidió quedarse inmóvil. Quiso que todo fuera como debía haber sido. Ella dormida y el robándole un beso de despedida.

Cuando Castle se separó, acarició su rostro y sonrió, la veía dormida, creía que estaba dormida cuando en realidad era lo contrario.

-Descansa... -susurró él y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Beckett sintió que Castle ya no estaba, volvió a abrir los ojos. Se sentó en la cama encogiendo sus piernas y tocó sus labios recordando todo lo que habían hecho esa noche y también la manera en la que él se había despedido. Tomo una de las almohadas que había ahí y enterró su cara en ella. Sin duda esa noche soñaría con él.

* * *

_**Ayer tuve un insomnio tremendo, este one-shot me vino a la mente mientras trataba de dormir, aun no sé como hice para tenerlo listo, pero tenía que subirlo ya.**_

_**Me encanta cuando ambos se comportan como adolescentes... Espero no haberlos defraudado. **_

_**Esto quedará así... lo que sigue queda a su imaginación ya que esta historia la hice pensando en sólo un capitulo.**_

_**Esperaré sus reviews con ansias para saber qué les pareció. (:**_


End file.
